monkfandomcom-20200227-history
Warren St. Claire
Warren St. Claire was a prominent San Francisco businessman who ran for mayor of the city in 2002. History Wealthy enough to finance his own campaign, St. Claire recruited political hotshot Gavin Lloyd as his campaign manager and turned over the majority of his day-to-day business affairs to his Vice President, Jesse Goodman. Blithe, affable, and relentlessly upbeat, St. Claire was a natural politician. He traded on these qualities and his past experience as a combat aviator during the Persian Gulf War. His particular platform was unclear but, like many candidates, he harped on the need for "reform." Based on conversations between Lloyd and St. Claire's wife, Miranda, Warren's ambitions went as high as the governorship of California, or possibly even the U.S. Presidency. Although he breezily admitted that he had enemies (which was natural for anyone who had already accomplished great things), he seemed ignorant of just how many people he had managed to aggravate, especially those in his own house. His wife, Miranda, carried on an extra-marital affair with Goodman, who likewise resented being condescendingly described by St. Claire as the man "minding the store." Nevertheless, Miranda claimed that she remained loyal to her husband, describing him as "the only man who never gave up on me." St. Claire was likewise ignorant that his own campaign manager, Lloyd, had reverted to habit and started embezzling campaign funds. To cover this fraud, Lloyd was forced to arrange the murders of two people: Nicole Vasques, a campaign worker who had discovered his fraud, and Jason Ronstadt, St. Claire's personal bodyguard, whom Lloyd had unsuccessfully tried to hire to kill Vasques. Shrewdly, Lloyd arranged for Ronstadt to be shot while guarding St. Claire at a campaign rally, to make it look like a failed assassination attempt on St. Claire. St. Claire immediately seized the opportunity to look heroic, declaring that he would not be intimidated or cowed, and pronouncing a tearjerking eulogy at Ronstadt's funeral. St. Claire was so smooth in capitalizing on Ronstadt's death that Sharona Fleming speculated that he had arranged it himself, as a media stunt. While at the funeral for Ronstadt, he attempted to salute his corpse before the casket was sealed when an incident occured where Ronstadt's corpse seemed to "return" his salute. In actuality, Monk inadvertantly raised the arm while on the rafters when attempting to fish out Trudy's Keychain from the casket. St. Claire, unlike the other people at the funeral (including his wife) was not upset at all with Monk for his accident, and in fact thanked him personally, as it inspired him with a new campaign speech. Adrian Monk eventually exposed Lloyd, arranging St. Claire and the other participants in the rally at the scene and revealing Lloyd's mistake: pointing excitedly at the place where the shots had come from, when in fact only the person who hired the shooter could have known. As Monk explained the case, St. Claire's facial expression indicated that his ego had taken a severe hit, learning that he had not, after all, been the real target of the shooting. When Lloyd was shot down by his hired assassin, St. Claire ducked for cover along with Miranda. A few minutes later, he was holding an impromptu stand-up for a news crew, loudly praising Monk for his solving of the case and his heroic rescue of Sharona from the hit man. St. Claire was later confirmed to have made it to the governorship of California. Category:Characters Category:Males